Fickle Emotions
by YoukoLover
Summary: Well here goes another attempt at a IYYYH x-over. Inu's with someone but it's not kikyo nor Kagome. Kuwabara is Kag's cousin and he's brought the YYH gang into the shrine. K really suck summaries better one inside.
1. Summary










	2. What da hell?

_Disclaimer: Don't own IY or YYH wish I did but I don't otherwise some really interesting things would be happening with the characters. But alas I'm only borrowing them so I can torture them! So NO sue!_

Chapter One: What the Hell?

Kagome growls at Inu Yasha as he blocks her way to the well. "Inu Yasha I need to go home. I haven't been back in months and my cousin Kuwabara is suppost to be visiting at the shrine." "Feh wench your duty collecting jewel shards, that you shattered, is more important then your stupid cousin." Rolling her eyes she silently counts from 10 to 1 and tries to get herself under control, "Inu Yasha, I'm asking you nicely to get out of my way so I can head home, but this is the last time I will ask so nicely. So step out of the way Inu Yasha."

The cold tones in Kagome's voice along with the hardness at the end of the comment makes Inu Yasha's ears flatten slightly against his head, as he steps out of the way worried that the next thing that would happen would be several nasty encounters with his old friend the ground. Kagome lets a bright smile light up her face and as she passes Inu Yasha she pauses and leaves a chaste kiss on his cheek oblivious to Inu Yasha's discomfort. Continueing on she glances back and sees Inu Yasha sniffing the air then taking off.

'Must be Kikyo.' she thinks sadly. Heading to the well she sighs and jumps in with her eyes filling with tears.

Back in the Feudal Era w/ Inu Yasha

'He's nearby.' Running through the woods Inu Yasha lets a slight smile grace his thin lips. Entering the clearing he see's Kouga resting against the large rock on the far side of the opening. "It's about time Inu Yasha." "I had to make it a fight before I could let her go home otherwise she would have been suspicious." Kouga nods and straightens up off the rock and Inu Yasha steps forward and inhales Kouga's heady woodsy scent basking in the wildness of his lover.

"Well are you going to just stand there all day or are you going to come over here?" Kouga asks as he opens his arms. Inu Yasha jumps into Kouga's embrace, as he does he can't help but remember how this all had began...

Inu Yasha's (summarized) Flashback

Kagome had just gone home to resupply her bookbag when he caught kouga's scent on the wind but there was something not quite right about it. So Inu Yasha took off to intercept the wolf prince, had Inu Yasha known a little more about pure-bloods he would have realized that what was off was that Kouga had started his heat and wolves (much like Kitsunes) are not particular whom they mate while in heat as long as they gain release. It was not a night either of them were soon to forget...

End Flashback

Kouga embraces his unlikely lover and inhales the pine/sage scent of his kioshii, he catches a whiff of cherry blossoms but because Inu Yasha travels with Kagome he didn't bother asking about it. Not that he could have anyway because his lips are currently being sealed off with Inu Yasha's. Inu Yasha tenitively runs the tip of his tongue across Kouga's lips asking silently for entry. Once being granted the entry he desired the dance of great intamacy begins which will last deep into the night.

Back to Modern Day Tokyo

Kagome climbs out of the well and wipes the unwanted tears from her eyes, "Dammit Inu Yasha why do you always run to her?' Shaking her head she walks into the main house, "Mom I'm home!" Unfortunately it wasn't her mother she ran into first but her orange haired cousin Kuwabara, hence the present breathless state since he's currently squeezing her much too tightly. "Can't... breathe..." Kagome squeeks out and Kuwabara eases his hold. "Kags! You're finally home! It seems like forever since we saw each other last!"

Kagome growls, belying her normal company, and grits out, "Kuwabara release me if you wish to keep your arms attached to your torso." Kuwabara quickly releases her and to his utter dismay he hears a rich chuckling coming from behind him. Turning he sees Kurama standing in the doorway, tuning down his chuckles he smiles a heart melting smile at Kagome, "You must be Kagome, your mother asked me to come and see if you were in fact home and if you were to tell you that she's waiting for you in the living room."

Kagome turns her attention fully on the tall red head that had spoken to her and suddenly found that she had just gotten severe cotton-mouth. Swallowing several times to re-moisturize her mouth and throat she smiles and heads into the living room but she was unable to keep her traitorous eyes from traveling to his sensual lips as she walks past him.

'Bad Kagome Bad!'


	3. Oh My God!

Chapter Two : Suprises

Disclaimer: See chapter 1 plus don't own DB, DBZ or DBGT

Last time:

Swallowing several times to re-moisturize her mouth and throat she smiles and heads into the living room but she was unable to keep her traitorous eyes from traveling to his sensual lips as she walks past him.

'Bad Kagome Bad!'

This time:

Kurama notices her eyes drift to his lips but refrains from saying anything to her. Walking into the Living room Kagome looks at her mother and gasps, for her mother suddenly has vibrant blond hair and an aura of extremely high energy wrapped around her. "Oka?" Kunloon smiles and nods. "But what happened?" "Kagome we need to have a little chat." "Ok." Kagome moves to sit down and spots an unknown man near the far wall whom has a long slender tail that is covered with short pinkish fur and has fur kinda like a monkey's on his chest. "One question before we start." "Go ahead." "Who is the guy with the tail?"

Kunloon begins to chuckle, "Well we jumped in with both feet ne? His name is Goku." "Ok. So why is he here and why does he have a tail?" "Because he's in the fourth evolved form of his kind and as for the reason he is here we decided it would be best." "Best for what?" Kunloon and Goku share a look and Goku steps into the light and Kagome has to gasp. His eyes were identicle to hers.

Goku speaks, "I wanted to be here when my daughter found out the truth." Kagome looks confused, "Oka? I thought Souta and I shared a father." Kunloon shakes her head, "I was engaged to Souta's father when I met Goku, Actually truth be told Goku was the entertainment at my bacholerette party. I thought I would have one last fling before tying the knot. Goku was there and it happened about 4 jugs of sake later. I hadn't intended on getting pregnant but I did and I wouldn't give you up for the world Kagome."

"That's nice to know oka but I'm not going to grow a tail am I?" Kagome asks as she rubs the base of her tailbone. Goku laughs heartily, "You just might. I had one when I was a kid." Kagome's lips settle into a thin line then she cracks a smile, "Sugoi!" All the occupants in the room widen their eyes slightly at her enthusiasm at gaining a tail. Kunloon speaks up, "You seem happy about that." Kagome chuckles, "Of course I am. I've envied Shippo's tail, Kouga's tail even Kilala's tails for a long time now. I might finally be able to have one of my own!"

With Kagome's enthusiasm rising she suddenly begins to squirm in her chair as the forementioned tail sprouts from her. A look of consentration forms on her face as she feels her tailbone lengthen. Jumping up she looks over her sholder and spots the long slender brown tail. "Yyyaaaayyyyy! I have a tail!" Kurama clamps his hands over his ears when she squeals as does Goku and Kunloon.


	4. Breaking the news

Chapter Three: Breaking the News

Standard disclaimer: Me no own YYH or DB, DBZ, DBGT or IY!

Kagome jumps up and begins dancing around the living room holding the end of her tail to her chest. She runs at her father and hugs him tight then realises him and steps over to her mother and hugs her just as tight. Then she sits back down and smiles softly towards Kuwabara and Kurama before turning her attention back to her parents, "so why now?" her mother speaks up, "You have the nearly completed Shikon no Tama correct?" Kagome nods, so her father speaks, "Two very powerful Saiyans are on their way here to destroy the Earth, they seek to combine the power of the Shikon with the seven Dragon Balls to make the Dragon's power infinate."

Kagome digests this and her face sets into a deadly scowl, "I will not let more death and destruction come due to that cursed jewel. If they want it they will have to talk it from my rotting corpse." Everyone in the room swallows nervously, if she had reacted that badly to that bit of news then the rest will really set her off. "We also have reason to believe that someone in the past may be helping these saiyans..." Kagome cuts him off right there with an inhuman snarl, "Naraku." "Yes." Kagome rises suddenly grabbing both Kuwabara's and Kurama's wrists and pulling them into the kitchen.

Closing the door behind them she says is a soft yet deadly voice, "You two gather as many warriors from reiki as you possibly can and gather any good fighters from the ningenkai. Kurama find Hiei and have him search out the best in the maiki. If he argues tell him he still owes me." Both boys nod and flee out the door to do her bidding and she walks back into the living room her face relaxed from the severe scowl it had held before. "How long?" "Best we can guess is a little over a year and a half." Kagome nods and walks upstairs the tip of her new tail held between her hands.

Kunloon and Goku look at each other and shrug, "well that went pretty well." "Indeed. She has some of the stubborness of both of us." Kunloon chuckles and nods, "Can I intrest you in a homecooked meal?" Goku nods vigorously (O.O big word) and they rise and head into the kitchen, Kunloon already thinking of what she should make given the fact that Goku can eat like a starving army all by himself. Kunloon pulls out four large pots and begins making oden in every one of them. As it finishes up Kagome catches whiff of the oden on the air and runs downstairs. Kunloon and Goku look at her and Kunloon has to bite back a gasp, Kagome had changed into blue black hakamas, a midnight blue inner haori, a black outer haori, and a thin black obi. On Kagome's feet are karate slippers and her hair is tied back in a severe french braid.

Kagome sits down and begins digging in as soon as her mother sets the heaping plate in front of her. Inhaling her helping she rises, "If anyone needs me I will be in the back courtyard. Don't mind any noises coming from there." With that Kagome sprints out the door closing it behind herself. Kunloon looks at Goku and raises and eyebrow, Goku shrugs as he continues to pile food into his mouth. The sound of clashing weapons and animalistic growls causes Goku to finally abandon the table in favor of checking on his only daughter. He walks outside and sees her handling her own against and oni three times her size. Goku climbs up into the god tree and lounges against the trunk as he watches the scene below.

Kagome kills the oni and spits on it's carcass. "Any who feel that u wouldn't have been able to beat that oni leave now. Don't waste my time." Two or three smaller youkai's flee back to maiki. Kagome nods, "Next?" A elegant looking demon with snow white hair steps forward, Kagome grins and runs to him hugging him tight, "Oh Sesshy-kun I can't believe you came. You've made me so happy." Sesshoumaru wraps one arm around her and holds her close, "You knew I would." Many youkai started to creep back to the Maiki, none wanting to challenge someone that is so obviously close with the King of Maiki.

Sesshoumaru move to place a chaste kiss of honor upon Kagome's brow but she looks up just then and instead of his lips landing on her forehead they landed on hers. Both froze, though there had been an undeniable attraction between them neither had broached the topic of where to go with it. Sesshoumaru finally was able to move and stepped back. He gestures for her to spin slowly with just one claw, and Kagome does just that. Sesshoumaru sees her tail and snags the end of it pulling her to a stop. "Explain." Kagome swallows wondering how to tell him...


	5. Gomen not a chappie but onegai read

GOMEN NE

_Kari-chan walks up to the microphone_

Hello readers my name is Kari and I am the authoress' new muse. I want to say sorry for the lack of updates but recently the authoress has been resurected and is finally working on chapters for her stories that are posted. Kit-chan and I have finally dragged her away from the new stories she started working on to work on the old ones. Thank you for your patience with our mistress as she's been going through a rough time.

We hope to have at least one new chapter for each story by friday.

_Kit-chan joins her_

We have worked out a schedule that we hope to stick to.

It is as follows:

Mondays: Heartfelt Attractions (aka untitled on Strange Love Mixing Demons and Booze Guardians Fickle Emotions and Sundays: reserved to work on new stories.

This will start next week. As Kari-chan mentioned before we hope to get out a new chappie for each story posted by friday.

_both blow kisses and leave_


	6. AN

**Not a Chappie... Gomen.**

Forgive me please anyone whom has been eagerly awaiting a new chappie for this story... the plot bunny for this story has escaped and now I have no idea where it was going. I am afraid in light of this awful event I will be unable to continue this story. Please forgive my inability to continue this story, if anyone would care to pick up this story from here and continue it please email me to discuss your interest. thank you for all those whom reviewed this story.

YoukoLover 


End file.
